pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Robin
Red Robin is a redstinger hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a versatile slayer who can quickly shift between quick range attacks and durable melee strikes. He speeds up the more he lands hits on the same target and will even speed up others with his ultimates. Overview Red Robin, the Bloodpetal Headhunter Damage: 7/10 Utility: 3/10 Survivability: 5/10 Complexity: 3/10 Role: Slayer Sub-Role: Engager, Durable, Disabler Almanac Entry: The Bloodpetal Tribe of redstingers have been living for centuries in the so-called Lost City, expanding their lands across a decent area of the jungles, often avoiding conquest as soon as the Age of Exploration begun. These redstingers are known for their blood sacrifices as well as their violent yet honorable headhunters. Headhunters are the highest of the military hierarchy of their tribe. Their most popular headhunter is the one they know as Red Robin Hood. While he was just named "Red Robin" by his tribesmen, the last name of "Hood" was an archetypal title given by a group of plant explorers to him after he saved them from the Porter Expedition Enterprise, an expedition group ran by Dr. Zomboss and funded by Archimedes Porter. Red Robin was different compared to the other headhunters. While the others trained their ferocity in preparation for war, Red Robin's curiosity of the Modern Era made him entwine with the time-travelling group of plants and the Homeowner. He slowly discovered new civics, ethics, as well as known of modern devices and gadgets. He was fascinated of their way of living that he decided that once the zombie expedition is driven out, he will move to the Modern Era and live within their society. But his fate was decided as soon as Dr. Zomboss and his Zombot Aerostatic Gondola invaded the last known refuge of all the native plants of the Lost City. The time-travelling plants as well as the Bloodpetal Tribe and other tribes did their best to combat the menacing time-travelling doctor's contraption, but Red Robin knew that even Dr. Zomboss' technology cannot stand against the ancient mechanisms that drive around the Lost City. He took his spear and head out back to his abandoned village, currently occupied by zombie settlers. He infiltrated the area and went to the altar of the goddess of the hunt: Xancxolota. He took out his freshest sacrifice to the altar and prayed to her. He prayed that the zombies will leave. After minutes of kneeling down and praying, a jaguar with a headdress and red spots walked in front of him. A familiar of Xancxolota appeared in front of him, calling it an omen. Red Robin is then enlightened by the jaguar's omen and he rode back to the plants where he inspired them with a savage roar of intimidation. Boosted by the warcry, the plants attacked faster and stronger against Zomboss and his army, while Red Robin triggered all of the traps in the zone. As soon as Zomboss is defeated, he had the chance to clobber him, after what he did to his village. He didn't. Even if Red Robin let go of the mad doctor, he never gave in to his fury. After the Lost City was saved and most of the camps cleared, Red Robin was invited by the time-travelers to come with them and save the timelines, as well as giving him a place in the Modern World. Red Robin rejected the offer, for he is contented with being a headhunter. He has swore to defend the jungles ever since then. And soon... he was given the chance to explore the world outside the jungles. Gameplay: Red Robin is a versatile slayer who can shift between a fast-hitting range killer to a tough-hearted melee bruiser. He can still do fast attacks as long as he is locked on the very same target. Depending on his stance, he can cause a whirl of tomahawks around him or rapidly spin his spearmint around to stun opponents. He can also protect himself from range attacks with a barrier of coconut skulls revolving around him. His ultimate can either speed up the entire team or cripple a single enemy's movement with a red beam. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1565 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 3.5 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 3 (+5% per level) Base Attack Damage: 65 (+5% per level) Attack Range: Melee Attack Speed (APS): 1.2 Movement Speed: 310 Trait Petal Fury Red Robin gains a stack of Petal Fury after attacking a single opponent for every basic attack. Each stack increases his attack speed by 15% and his movement speed by 10%, maxing out to 75% attack speed and 50% movement speed. Lasts indefinitely as long as he's locked on a single enemy. Loses all stacks when he switches targets. The Red Hunter focuses on having a fair fight against a single chosen opponent. The more he swing and flail his weapon, the more furious his combat skills will get. Basic Abilities Full Offensive/Semi-Defensive Stance (Q) (Toggle) Red Robin can switch attack types between a fast flurry of tomahawks or a strong and stunning spear strike. *'Full Offensive Stance:' Red Robin equips himself with his two throwing petal tomahawks that are thrown one after another in every attack instance, each dealing 50% his usual attack damage. Each attack also apply individual Petal Fury stacks at Red Robin. *'Semi-Defensive Stance:' Red Robin enters in a closed petal stance while equipped with a melee spearmint. His health is increased by 30% his max HP and his attack damage is increased to 120% but his attack speed is reduced by 30%. His basic attacks will stun enemies for 0.8 seconds every 10 seconds. Equipped with an arsenal of weaponry and years of brutal training, Red Robin doesn't hold back from a fight. NOTE: *Has a 0.5 second delay between stance shifts. *Upon switching stances, you can't switch back for 4 seconds. Weapon Whirl (W) Red Robin whirls around a weapon he's currently equipped with. *'Full Offensive Stance:' Red Robin does a somersault and causes 2 giant petal tomahawks to whirl outwards and then back inwards around him. Each tomahawk hit deals 95 (+5% per level) physical damage. The attack also causes enemies to be slowed by 35% for 3 seconds. *'Semi-Defensive Stance:' Red Robin rapidly whirls his spearmint around himself, doing 145 (+5% per level) physical damage as well as rooting enemies hit for 1.2 seconds. This effect will also dispel slows and roots on Red Robin. Various weapon maneuvers are most often used by elite Bloodpetal warriors. Each having its perks and can be useful in certain circumstances. Voodoo Husks (E) Passive: If a minion or non-boss rogue fighter is vanquished near Red Robin, Red Robin is healed by 55 (+5% per level) health as well as gain 1 Voodoo Husk charge. Upon 5 charges, a skull made up of a coconut revolves around Red Robin that blocks incoming range attacks and skillshots, absorbing a total of 200 (+5% per level) damage). Maxing out to 5 voodoo husks. Killing a hero will immediately give Red Robin 1 voodoo husk. The ability can also be activated, with different modes depending on Red Robin's stance. *'Full Offensive Stance:' Red Robin launches a single voodoo husk in a direction, dealing damage equals to its remaining toughness at the first enemy hit. The husk will also slow the enemy by 20%, stacking up to 60% and lasting for 5.5 seconds. *'Semi-Defensive Stance:' Red Robin extends all husks outwards, doing damage equals to 50% the husks' remaining toughness, at the same time damaging the husks for that amount. The skulls will then return to Red Robin and merge with him, granting Red Robin a shield that sums up the remaining toughness of all husks. Enemies hit by the outward force are also slowed by 45% for 4 seconds. The Bloodpetal redstingers aren't just mindless sapthirsty savages. They are also faithful believers of the spiritual ether. The ethereal remains of the fallen are used by their skillful headhunters to pursue intruders and protect themselves from harm. Ultimate Abilities '''Warcry ®' Red Robin unleashes a vicious warcry that boosts his team's adrenaline and battle rage. All ally heroes will gain +40% attack speed as well as reduce their ability cooldown by 25%. The attack speed buff lasts for 5 seconds. With a roar of a furious jaguar, the Bloodpetal hunters fend off their invaders with the might of Xancxolota, the goddess of the hunt. NOTE: *All ally heroes are Unstoppable for the duration. Scarlet Shredder ® Red Robin throws a large spinning bladed flower on a skillshot. If it connects with an enemy, it will bounce from one enemy unit to another. It deals 75 (+5% per level) physical damage and increases per jump, Limited to 6 jumps. The deadly blade crafted by the help of both Bloodpetal redstingers and Stonehusk AKEEs in their truce, this device was used to clear off expedition encampments once Dr. Zomboss' forces were weakened. Talents Level 1 *Stinging Weapons - Red Robin's basic attacks apply a poison effect that does 5 damage (+5% per level) per second as well grant a 10% movement and attack slow, lasting for 4 seconds. Stacks up to 4 times. *Shield Technique - Upon switching to Semi-Defensive Stance, gain 300 (+5% per level) shield for 4 seconds. *Serval Strike - Upon switching to Full Offensive Stance, your first 2 attacks ignore 50% the target's defense. Level 4 *Can't Stop, Won't Stop - **QUEST:** Do a total of 4000 basic attack damage while at max Petal Fury stacks. **REWARD:** Red Robin's attack speed is permanently increased by 40%. *Snare Drum - Red Robin's melee attack does 35% more damage against rooted and slowed opponents, while reducing their disable timer by 0.5 seconds. *Spiritual Recuperation - For every Voodoo Husk Red Robin has active, he gains +1.5 health regeneration and +0.5 energy regeneration. Level 7 *Vine Net - (Active) Throw a net at a skillshot. Roots the first enemy caught for 2 seconds. 30 second cooldown. *Sapthirsty Aura - Red Robin and nearby allies have +15% lifesteal. *Spiritual Retaliation - When a Voodoo Husk is destroyed, it explodes. Doing magical damage equals to 20% its toughness. Level 10 *Warcry - Red Robin unleashes a vicious warcry that boosts his team's adrenaline and battle rage. All ally heroes will gain +40% attack speed as well as reduce their ability cooldown by 25%. The attack speed buff lasts for 5 seconds. *Scarlet Shredder - Red Robin throws a large spinning bladed flower on a skillshot. If it connects with an enemy, it will bounce from one enemy unit to another. It deals 75 (+5% per level) physical damage and increases per jump. Level 13 *Triple Temper - Red Robin now throws three axes when Petal Fury is at max stats. *Dance of the South Wind - Whirling Weapon's Full Offensive variant grants 50% evasion to Red Robin during the duration. *Second Spear Spin - Whirling Weapon's Semi-Defensive variant can be cast a second time for 3 seconds, dealing lesser damage and no stun while completely dispelling any harmful effect present in Red Robin. Level 16 *Anger Management - **QUEST:** Absorb a maximum of 5000 damage in a lifetime. **REWARD:** Petal Fury at max stacks now persist for 5 seconds when switching targets as well as grant Red Robin +25% attack damage in the duration. *Chop Chop - Whirling Weapon does 6% more damage for every Petal Fury charge you have. *Spiritual Ramification - After activating Voodoo Husks (doesn't matter what stance you are), Red Robin gains 50 Shield per skull that did damage, lasting for 4 seconds. Doing more damage through activating Voodoo Husk again adds another +50 Shield and refreshes its duration. Level 20 *Inspiring Roar - Warcry turns all allies Unstoppable for the duration as well as disspelling all active harmful effects from them. *Cyclone of Doom - Scarlet Shredder has additional 3 jumps. Every 3rd jump inflicts +50% critical damage. *Bloodpetal Thorn - (Active) Activate to gain a buff which allows Red Robin to reflect 100% of the damage dealt to him back to to his attackers. Lasts for 4 seconds. 45 second cooldown. *Gaia's Agility - Attack speed is permanently increased by 20%. Quotations Start of Battle *I serve the chieftain. *I am the Red Robin. *My axe thirsts for sap. Moving *Moving now. *The Red Robin flies. *I love going to new places. *Stalking the prey. *The dwell the battlefield. Attacking *Attack the foe. *It's vanquishing time. *Face the fury of the Bloodpetal! *Axes fly! (Full Offensive) *My blades swoop. (Full Offensive) *Hunt them from afar. (Full Offensive) *Spear strike! (Semi-Defensive) *Spike through your chest. (Semi-Defensive) *A melee out of a cover. (Semi-Defensive) Vanquishing a Hero *Xancxolota gave me glory. *You ought to be one great sacrifice. *The jaguars have a little snack. *That was a lovely killing. *More sap for the goddess. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *The fragile flower gets plucked out of the garden. (Sunny) *Ohoho. I wonder how you taste in a little gravy. (Buster Korn) *You only know how to fight with fists. I know how to fight with anything. (Jabquez) *My axe chops down another tree. (Torcher) *Sorry, Felix. Exploration is currently closed in the Lost City. (Felix) *Futuristic tech? I never understand it. (Lazero and Citron) *Our land is not for clearing, Excavior! (Excavior) *Your patronage to a cursed object only lead you to death, doctor. (Achimedes) *Your curse will never reach the Bloodpetal. Nor any tribe in the Lost City. (Wizlock) *No other king orders me around but my chieftain. (Ramzom and King Henry) *A chivalrous fight you lend me there. (Joustalot) Dying *My time has come. *I wilt... *I did my best to defend my tribe... *A warrior's death... Well deserved... *My sap are as red as my petals. Respawning *I bloom for battle once more. *The chieftain needs me. *Another hunting season has opened. *The altar asks for more offerings. *A second life, I shall not waste. Humorous Certain lines said by clicking him multiple times. *I should honor my chieftain and my tribe through the skirmish of battle. *You want to know my petal tomahawks juggling tricks? *Why is the red flower red? Well, it has to do with the petal's pigments. *People in the jungle always fear the rage of the red flower. Wherever it grows, destruction follows. I'm talking about fire, by the way. *We are NOT savages, by the way. That is an offensive redstinger stereotype. We, in fact, have organized laws as well as the once to invent basketball. *Why do I hate AKEEs, you ask? Well for one, they're really toxic. And two, they are really poisonous. *One thing I advise you if you ever meet an AKEE? Never tell them very harsh jokes. And never take a bite from them. *You know, this might sound weird to you, but we redstingers grow and eat corn. Not just the non-sentient ones. The live ones as well. It's called predation. *You're telling me you want to team-up with me? Well, that's a really good combination but unless if you're some strong glass cannon of some sorts, I'll stay behind your back. *You know, I'm kind of really liking this whole "modernized" civilization the other plants are taking. I've been learning stuff. Like this cool kid gesture they called "dabbing". Look, I'm dabbing right now. Ultimate Ability Warcry *Show no mercy! *Draw your weapons! *Crush our enemies! Scarlet Shredder *Throw the Scarlet Shredder. *Spin the blooming blade. *Hey you, catch!